


pizza_suplex posted in r/relationships

by Opalsong



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Advice, Aromantic Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cheese, Crushes, Humour, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Relationship Advice, Social Media, r/relationships, reddit, venting, what am I even doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: I [31M] am in love with my wife’s [28F] boyfriend [25M]TL;DR: Read the title.___He’s beautiful. He has long eyelashes and turns red when he laughs.  He’s so funny and sweet.  The other night he got too high and cried in my arms for an hour and I fell HARD.





	pizza_suplex posted in r/relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I fell hard and fast into BDG's... everything. And when I read [this tweet](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1127997002351034370) I immediately thought of Pat/Brian/Simone (it was the bit with the boyfriend getting high and crying and the guy falling hard, right after describing him as beautiful that sealed it for me). I took that post and copied bits word for word and built off of it from there (because I needed closure too!).

pizza_suplex posted in r/relationships

I [31M] am in love with my wife’s [28F] boyfriend [25M]

[new]·neophyte·5 hours ago· **relationships** ·40% upvoted

TL;DR: Read the title.

Yeah it’s a doozy.

I met my wife in college, we fell in love, we were madly deeply obsessed with each other for several years, and then we broke up.  It was caused by a lot of things, my stint overseas, her discovering that the aro-ace spectrum was a thing, both of us maturing past college obsessions.  We haven’t gotten a legal divorce because at first we were too poor and now because the taxes are better this way.

We are still great friends and continue to hook up casually.  We even live together, she is an awesome roommate.  Recently she started hooking up with someone new.  They aren’t dating, because she doesn’t do that, but they hang out at our place a lot and have loud sex in the room next to mine.  Which is cool, I’ve had some girlfriends over the years and we can get pretty loud too.  I get along really well with her not-boyfriend, we like a lot of the same things and even work in the same industry.

He’s beautiful. He has long eyelashes and turns red when he laughs.  He’s so funny and sweet.  The other night he got too high and cried in my arms for an hour and I fell HARD.

My wife knows, and she’s cool with it.  She doesn’t mind, she actually casually encourages me to pursue him.  IDK what she wants from me or what to do with that, I know they aren’t dating but I don’t want to poach.  I don’t know what to do with myself.  As he would say - I’m so in my feels about this.  Please give me some advice, I’m losing my mind over this boy.  If he likes me, what happens?  How do I figure out what my wife wants? Aughh!!

 

pizza_suplex posted in r/relationships

UPDATE: I [31M] am in love with my wife’s [28F] boyfriend [25M]

[new]·neophyte·12 hours ago· **relationships** ·45% upvoted

TL;DR: Talked to my wife and she said go for it.

Wow, I didn’t expect the amount of attention this got.  I was mostly just venting my emotions.  Thanks for all the helpful advice (and fuck you to all the people questioning the age difference, it is only 6 years and we all work together).  A bunch of people wanted an update so here goes.

I took the advice to talk to my wife.  We sat down and had a serious conversation one night when her boyfriend wasn’t around.  She said she was serious about encouraging me to go for it and that she wouldn’t be offended or put out if we got together, assuming that she could still hook up with either/both of us.  She definitely mentioned the possibility of a threesome and just the thought makes me sweat (in a good way).

So I’m going to go for it, I think the three of us can make this poly (kinda) thing work.

But now I have to ask him out! What do I do???  How do I ask him to date me, not just hook up!? AHHHHHHHHH!!!

 

pizza_suplex posted in r/relationships

Return of the UPDATE: I [31M] am in love with my wife’s [28F] boyfriend [25M]

[new]·neophyte·2 hours ago· **relationships** ·53% upvoted

TL;DR: He asked me out, I said yes.

I am so excited for this update, my wife said I should keep you all updated on what the result was. 

I agonized for a couple of weeks about how to ask this beautiful human to date me.  I fell farther and farther in love with him during that time.  I thought he was flirting with me sometimes and he kept asking me to explain wrestling to him (something I am a huge fan of but he doesn’t really understand).  I was doing the same thing, asking him about musicals.  I had this idea to get tickets to see one together.

We had long, deep conversations (we weren’t even high for all of them) and he started hanging out at me and my wife’s apartment when she wasn’t around.  We played videogames together, he introduced me to his favorite game, Celeste, and it is gorgeous.  He is gorgeous when he plays it, so into it and so skillful.

I’d finally bought tickets to Kinky Boots (a musical) that I knew he wanted to see and was trying to find the courage to ask him to come and explain it was a Date date, and he comes over when my wife isn’t around and handed me a pair of tickets to the Wrestlemania show that was in town on the weekend (I wasn’t going to go because no one I knew was interested)!  And he said he was asking me out!!

I said yes, of course.  And then I gave him the tickets I’d bought for us, thankfully not on the same night, and he freaked out.

I asked him if my wife set this up and he said no, that she told him to go for it but only after he’d pined (PINED!!) for a while. 

She found out that she had a sudden “work trip” that weekend, which she only brought up once she’d heard the result of our mutual confessions.  So we were alone all weekend.  We rocked it.  Both dates were amazing.  Seeing him get so excited over Kinky Boots was unbelievable, I’ll never get over the way his eyes lit up.  And I got to show him my favorite wrestlers (how did he get tickets to that!? He is a wizard I swear).   We spent all of Sunday in bed and it was so much fun.  I am so in love with this man.

 

pizza_suplex posted in r/relationships

Son of the Return of the UPDATE: I [31M] am in love with my wife’s [28F] boyfriend [25M]

[new]·neophyte·5 days ago· **relationships** ·24% upvoted

TL;DR: We are doing fine.

I know people like closure so here is my final, short, update for this.  It’s been a year and my boyfriend is moving in with me and my wife.  We’ve been doing this poly thing and it is working.  We’re all excited for him to move in, our only worry is that his cat won’t get live well with mine, but we know they play well together so we aren’t very worried.

Thank you all for being so supportive and helpful.


End file.
